LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND
by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper
Summary: He lost his heart, so he lost his mind. (Sequel to SHOCKED EXPRESSION, third part of the SNAPPED trilogy) M for Language and Character Death. Rate and Review.


**This isn't smut at all, but it's still M for language and character death**

**And thank you to chasezx3 for giving that final push for a sequel which lead to a three part series.**

**- GloryLaughsAngrily15**

_**LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND**_

KID'S POV

It has been roughly a week since Black*Star and I had the misfortune of finding the dead bodies of Maka, Soul, and Crona. My father arranged for a funeral for the trio of departed wavelengths, to be held today. As you could imagine the only one who was able to have an open casket was Crona, for Maka's body was mangled, and Soul had been decapitated. I am sad to say that there is a fourth casket. Spirit had found out about the death of Maka and how it had happened, and he offed himself. I don't blame him, I don't have much will to live, either. Black*Star, believe it or not, has been the only one keeping me sane and the only one that has kept me from going the same route as Spirit. He's the only there to hold me after the nightmares. He may seem strong, but I can tell it affected him, too. Recently he has become more and more depressed and growing quieter. Nothing like a blood and gore covered room to make you more mature.

"I would like to start by saying that all will be missed," my father started, " In an event like this, we don't have a plan. We don't have a way to soften a blow like this, nor do wesomething to make the pain go away quicker except to cause more pain to others." i started to tune it out as i thought over my possibilities. I looked down and my eyes began to water. I was the first one to find the wrecked bodies and lives. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it hurts, Kid, but we can all get through this." I looked up at the person and saw Patti, with tears in her eyes as well. Even Patti seems to be way less childish. She seemed almost adult. Her usual happiness and brightness destroyed by a common tragedy between all of us.

"Thank you, Patti," I had appreciated her words, for words are best help I can get at this moment. My father had finished his speech and the caskets were being put in graves with marked tombstones. For a while, we all just stood there in silence, until we all seemed to walk away. One by one, and in some cases, two by two. Black*Star and I were the last ones there. He walked off, leaving me there, which is where I stayed.

"I'm sorry, all of you." I said to the quartet of tombstones as I walked off.

I made my way to the room Black*Star and I shared at the Gallows mansion. I made there, only to find a note.

_To Kid,_

_I apologize to start. I cannot deal with the constant reminder of the death of my best friends. I haved moved out of the Gallows and left the academy. Do not try not find me for I have hidden myself well._

_My sincerest love and apologies,_

_Black*Star_

"This can't be happening, he was the only one keeping me sane!" Black*Star had left me. My love had left me. The last person keeping me alive left me.

"Kid?" Patti had walked into the room and sat down beside me. She read the note I had dropped on the floor. "Oh,no. He left you?" I nodded. "Well I can still help you." I looked up at her. She had a half smile on her face. I nodded again. She wrapped her arms around me and patted my back as I began sobbing.

It had been a few days. I could not hold out, even with Patti's support. I find myself walking to th cliff that we all jumped off of after the defeat of Asura, my brother. I got to the edge when I heard someone screaming behind me.

PATTI'S POV

"KID!" I screamed at the suicidal reaper. He had gotten weaker physically and mentally the last few days, and I guess he finally broke,. He was at the edge of the aptly named Victory Cliff. "DON'T DO IT!"

"Why, Patti? So the world can fuck me again?" He said as he leaned back. I lunged forward and caught his arm. "Dammit, Patti! Can't you see that I'm garbage?! That's why he left me!" He screamed at me as tears formed in his eyes. My grip was slipping. "He left you because he couldn't deal with it! He's the one that is garbage!" I screamed back, tears already streaming down my face.

"It doesn't matter." He said as he jerked, which made me lose my grip and he began to fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top my lungs and began to sob heavily as he hit the ground. Dead. Another casket. Another person claimed by this tragedy.

He lost his heart, so he lost his mind.

Thank you for reading! The whole list of character deaths and in what part they died:

Maka Albarn : SNAPPED

Soul Eater Evans : SNAPPED

Crona Gorgon : SNAPPED

Spirit Albarn : LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND

Black*Star : LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND

Death The Kid : LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND

**Read the previous trilogy installments: SNAPPED and SHOCKED EXPRESSION, and read Thanks, Dad!, the fic the whole team works on.**

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

_**LOSS OF HEART, LOSS OF MIND**_


End file.
